<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give the Man A Break!!! by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098722">Give the Man A Break!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>purple...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BlackBerry Cookie lectures Knight Cookie about a few things, and somethings ends up twisting a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give the Man A Break!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" HEY!! ZOMBIE, ROCKSTAR, BLACKBERRY, COME HERE WE GOT SOME NEW FRIENDS!!!" Cherry Blossom yelled over at us, swaying her hand around, signalling to come over. New cookies? I thought that there wouldn't be any in this part of the city. I guess not though, because when I looked over there <em>was</em> two new cookies. Neither of them I'd ever seen. I was sorting through wreckage, searching for valuables, so I got off the pile of scrap and went over to Cherry Blossom.</p><p>" Who're these people?" Rockstar yawned, he had gotten there at the same time I had. I feel like he's still mad at me about what I said, I did go too far... Oh well, I have enough negativity going on, I don't need to think about that. Zombie Cookie finally roams over to where we were.</p><p>" Whooo.... Cookie...?" Zombie grumbled. Cherry blossom smiled and stepped over, making it much easier to see the two cookies.</p><p>" This is Dr. Wasabi Cookie, and that's Mustard Cookie!" She pointed to the two of them. A Doctor? That could come in handy if someone gets hurt again... My attention wasn't drawn to the two cookies, a gave them a quick hello and a bow, then darted my eyes at Knight Cookie. He looked paled, and he was staring at nothing. He also had bags under his eyes. So, as everyone else was chatting with Mustard and Dr.Wasabi Cookie, I tapped Knight's shoulder.</p><p>" Knight Cookie..." I tapped again, maybe he couldn't feel it through his armor. " Knight Cookie..!"</p><p>" Hm? Oh, apologies, I was thinking. What can I help you with?" He looked down at me, I was sadly short compared to him, he wears slightly heeled boots. I'll keep telling myself that's why he's taller than me, sure.</p><p>" You don't look to good. Are you sick?" I say bluntly. I like to think saying things more bluntly is better, no nonsense. Knight took of his glove and lifted his helmet up, placing his hand on his forehead.</p><p>" I don't have a fever. Why? Do I look sick?"</p><p>I look away. " You look very pale, and malnourished. Have you be eating right? We have enough food for you." I tend to make assumptions with little proof of them being true, that's a problem on itself.. But I haven't seen Knight eat <em>once</em> the whole time he has been traveling with us. He didn't say anything and looked away, I was sort of glaring. " Knight Cookie?"</p><p>" I... Hm, I haven't eaten much. But I feel fine so please don't worry." He mumbled.</p><p>" Knight Cookie, you of all people should know that you have to eat, even if you feel fine. You can die without even knowing you're dying." I frown. Dr. Wasabi Cookie then snuck up behind Knight Cookie and slapped his back.</p><p>" Hey! I heard you kids talking. And I have just the solution! I have a special powder I made in my lab a while back. It never expires, and it's super healthy! Like milk! But... Better than milk!" She grinned, pulling out a jar filled with the so called powder. It was a bright aqua color. " It fills ya' up real good and it tastes like Tang Juice!"</p><p>Dr. Wasabi tossed my the jar, and I struggled to catch it. I stared at it for a second, then looked up at Knight, who was also staring at it. I know I shouldn't trust it. But we NEED Knight, so he NEEDS to eat right. " Come on Knight Cookie, I'll cook this in some stew. I need to start cooking anyways." I grab his wrist and drag him over to the wagon, where I took out our portable stove.</p><p>" Please-! Don't..." He murmured. I shook my head. He knew I wasn't budging. " Alright. But please only put the powder in my serving, I don't trust it too much." Wouldn't that mean he <em>doesn't </em>want to have it in his serving? Is he really taking one for the team? I mean, I trust a DOCTOR wouldn't give something that could be dangerous, but Dr.Wasabi Cookie looks kooky sometimes. And so, I nod to Knight's request. Once I'm done setting the stove up, I pull out the only pot we really have, it's a very large pot, it could serve a tribe. That's why I brought it. Knight Cookie sat on the ground in the area where I was cooking, watching everyone else. I trusted Knight Cookie the most out of these cookies. Not that I don't trust Cherry Blossom or Angel, I trust them just fine. But Knight has a knack for being trustworthy. And I don't think he can even tell a lie. That's why I trust him so much. </p><p>" Hey, BlackBerry Cookie?" Knight says out of the blue.</p><p>" Yes?" I turn to look at him, I was just stirring the stew, so I could look over easily.</p><p>" Do me a favor and... Please don't tell anyone I'm not eating. Don't tell the others unless they ask." Knight Cookie pleaded.</p><p>" Are you afraid they'll worry. They will if they find out, you know."</p><p>" I know BlackBerry. They don't need to worry about anything right now. Especially not me, because I'm fine."</p><p>" ... I won't tell them directly, don't worry about that. But you have to promise you'll eat every meal alright?"</p><p>" OK, I will, thank you." Knight Cookie sighs, turning back around. The other aren't doing much, Mustard Cookie and Rockstar Cookie are talking. Though, the other are climbing up wreckage... Not sure why. I think they made a slide out of a big metal slab.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>I finally finish cooking the stew, and call everyone over. I love cooking for people, there is no better feeling than someone admiring what you make. Even if it's a simple 'Yum!' or 'That's great!' it still warms my heart. I think a simple compliment can go a long way no matter what.<br/>I start passing everyone their bowls, except for Knight's. I grab my plate, and Knight's and sit down next to him. Knight Cookie has been talking to me a lot, anyways. I appreciate it. Especially after Adventurer's death. I take out the powder and sprinkle some in, handing it to Knight.</p><p>" Thank you." He says, slowly starting to eat. I nod and do the same. I'm pretty sure we both listened to Mustard and Rockstar talking, they had been for a while. Everyone was listening to them.</p><p>" I think the reason people don't like rock music is because it gives them a different type of rush than what they're used to." Mustard said.</p><p>" I guess. But rock is literally the best so like, get over yourself people." Rockstar scoffs and rolls his eyes, leaning against the wagon. I wish we had a table, it'd be useful.</p><p>" I dunno', everyone has different tastes man. Even if your music is totally epic." Mustard laughed a bit. This continued on. Mustard understanding Rockstar's point of view, as well as incorporating other's opinion in the conversation. That's a <em>very</em> clever way to get someone to listen. I wasn't paying much attention, I was focusing on some of the smoke clouds that were further into the city. it was sad, but memorizing. I'm glad smoke is made of sugar particles here. The Witch must be suffocating when smoke fills her rooms. Good riddance. I wonder if The Witch knows about the Jellywalkers. Maybe she MADE the virus, and sent a traitor cookie to give it to another cookie. That sounds like something she'd do.</p><p>THUMP a hear that faint sound. Apparently I was the only one who heard it. It sounded close, and I was far away front he rest with Knight, so it makes sense. I look over to Knight to see if he may have heard it, but his head was propped back, and that sound was his helmet falling off. His mouth was slightly open and he wasn't moving an inch.</p><p>" Knight Cookie?" I say. No answer, no movement. I shake him a bit. " Knight Cookie?" I repeat. No answer no movement. So he passed out. I hate doing this but it always works. I roll my sleeve up and slap Knight across the face. he jolts forward. Gasping a bit. He looks around, than at me.</p><p>" You're purple." He says, firmly. What is that, a joke?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>